Doing Our Own Thing
by lizzyd710
Summary: Some friends go on a road trip to the beach, and as usual with this group, you never know what happens. They just do their own thing. [Along with Ash, Drew, May, and Misty, there are other characters but they are not necessarily from Pokemon] Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and another shipping later on, ITS A SECRET
1. Night at the Pokécenter

"ROAD TRIP!" Peter yelled as he drove his van, pumping his fist in the air.

"Peter, hands on the wheel!" Natsumi yelled back.

"Sorry!"

"DON'T SAY SORRY!" Natsumi screamed as she smacked his arm.

"Well this will be interesting," Nick says.

When I wake up, my head is on Nick's shoulder, with his arm around me. His hoodie was covering me. It's dark, but through the windows, I can see the streetlights and the Pokécenter. I must have been asleep when we picked up May and Drew. Tomorrow we pick up Ash and Misty I guess.

"Awake finally," Nick whispers while squeezing my arm.

"Are we staying here for the night?" I ask groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, Peter's getting the keys now. Let's get inside."

We grab our suitcases from the back of the van, and roll them into the lobby. Misty and Ash are in the lobby, sitting next to Drew and May.

"I thought you guys were far away from here, so we would get you guys tomorrow," I say to Ash and Misty.

"We decided to meet you guys halfway," Ash explained.

I nod.

"The rooms are ready," Peter tells us.

He leads us to the two neighboring rooms, but stops before he gives us the keys.

"Okay," Peter started. "Ground rules. I believe that you all know what I will say."  
Natsumi smacks her forehead. Ash raises his hand.

"Yes," Peter asks.

"Um, I don't know what you will say."

"Ash, just think for a bit," Misty sighs.

He waits a few seconds.

"Ohhhhhh," Ash says. "Gotcha."

"Ash, Misty, May, Drew, you get this room," Peter explains pointing at the door on the right, and handing May the key.

Peter unlocks our room and we see a bathroom, closet, and two Queen beds. We all change into our pajamas. I open the bathroom door to see Nick in his t-shirt and pajama pants. He looks at me with a slight smile on his face. He doesn't look at one part of me, but all of me. Taking me in as a whole. I hate/love it when he does that. It makes me fall for him even more.

"What?" I half ask half laugh.

He just shakes his head still smiling. Nick and I go into one bed, leaving Peter and Natsumi to share the other one. Natsumi looks at the bed for a few seconds. She picks up a blanket and a pillow and throws them at Peter.

"You sleep on the ground. I don't care that you're driving." Natsumi commands.

"W-"

"Not open for discussion. Good night everyone."

Peter groans as he walks to the other side of the bed. Nick drapes his arm over my shoulder.

"You were cold," He whispers into my ear.

I grab his arm and hold it.

"How long is our drive tomorrow?" I whisper.

"I don't know. A few hours," He responded.

"Will you two please shut up? I need to get my beauty sleep," Peter said.

"Yes ma'am," Nick sighs.


	2. Pitstop

**[AN: This chapter may be a bit long, but I think it makes up for the short Chapter 1]**

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Natsumi screamed in Peter's face.

Peter threw the pillow at Natsumi. She grabbed it, looked at me, as if asking for permission for something. I smirked and gave her a nod and she started beating him with the pillow.

"Wake!" Thud.

"Up!" Thud.

After five more minutes of Peter screaming, Natsumi hitting, and Nick and me laughing, we finally got ready. We reversed the process of last night; we all rolled our suitcases out to the van, Peter turned in the keys, and we all got buckled in.

"Next stop, Humilau City!" Drew exclaimed.

The whole car cheered as we started up the car. After about an hour of driving, May asked if we could pull over and let out our Pokémon and run around a bit.

"Come on out guys," Peter said as he threw his five Pokéballs in the air. All his Pokémon cry out, glad to be out after a long time inside the capsules. His Munchlax, Munchie, plays tag with Piplup. Dixie, his Onix, plays with Gyarados, both of them slithering and jumping at each other like snakes. His Noctowl, Sleepy, flies around the clearing and river where the van was parked; stretching out his wings and supervising everyone.

I let out my Torterra, Staraptor, Lucario, Golduck, Flareon, and Gothitelle. Staraptor chases Noctowl around in the sky. Torterra uses Earthquake to shake a tree's leaves off. As they fall, he uses Razor Leaf to slice the leaves. Leaves slicing leaves. Oh the irony.

"Nice combo, Tor," I say walking over to him.

He is very smart. He comes up with his own combos and figures out how to get the food I hope to hide from them.

"Go, Glaceon," I hear Natsumi exclaim.

She throws out her Leafeon after the Ice Type Eeveelution.

Ash, of course, has his Pikachu out, Misty brought her usual team, as we were going to the beach, Drew brought his Roserade, and May, I don't even know. Drew and May went off to do something I guess, I don't even want to know. Ash and Misty were chasing each other, tackling each other, and laying together on the grass by the river, smiling and chatting.

I don't know what Pokémon Nick brought, because he usually just lets them rest after his battles.

"Where did Drew and May go?" I ask Nick.

"I don't know. Probably makin' out somewhere," He responds with that smile.

"Ow, that hurt," Nick said jokingly after I hit his arm.

* * *

"Well, let's get going guys," Peter says later. "Sleepy, go find May and Drew and get them back here."

"Owl!" Sleepy screeched as he is flying away.

Peter return his other Pokémon, Natsumi returns her Leafeon,and I return all of my Pokémon.

"Pika pi," Pikachu says while pointing at one of the doors then pointing the oppositve direction at Ash carrying an unconcious Misty. I open the door, then look at Pikachu with a look that says, 'Is this what I had to do?' He nods at me and jumps onto the passenger seat headrest. Ash climbs into the van, setting Misty in the seat closet to the door I just opened. He closed the door, walked around the van, and opened the opposite door. He climbed into the setat next to Misty just as Sleepy returned with the two Coordinators. Everyone got into the van, and we started driving again. It was only noon, but Misty fell asleep a short bit ago, and May was leaning on Drew with her eyes closed, but not sleeping. Natsumi with her Glaceon on her lap, Peter, Nick and I were talking about what we wanted to do at the resort town.

"That dance seems cool. I can't wait to show off my awesome dance moves," Natusmi says, with the last part sprinkled with sarcasm.

"I want to see if there are any contests coming up that I can do," Peter shared exitedly. "We'll be there for a few weeks, so I'm pretty sure I could participate in one."

* * *

(May's POV)

"Let's go," I say pulling Drew behind me.

We ran to a place where we could still see the car, bit to a place where we could be alone.

I'm so happy we could go to Humilau together," I say to Drew.

"Me too," He responded, pulling me into a hug.

We stood there, arms wrapped around each other, my face buried in his black shirt. A splash came from the river, startling me and causing me to fall on Drew. I blushed laying on top of him, staring into his emerald eyes.

"Clumsy, clumsy May," Drew says with a smile.

"Shut up Leafhead," I say smiling back.

Next thing I know he pulls my head in for a kiss.


	3. We're Here!

"We're here!" Natsumi yells as she bursts out of the car.

Peter, again, goes into the Pokécenter to get rooms, and we all bring in our luggage. We got one room this time, with four sets of bunk beds, and a bathroom and closet. There was a window that overlooked the gym, town area, and the beach.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Misty said, already in her bathing suit.

"Alright, Mist," Ash said, putting his hand on her bare shoulder. "Just wait a bit, everyone else needs to get ready."

"That's alright," Peter assures Ash. "I'm gonna go see if I can register for a Contest," He says tossing a key to Ash, Nick, and Drew. "Later."

"I'm gonna train my Pokémon to challenge Marlon," Natsumi chimes in.

Another door slam. There's a pause for a few seconds.

"So...beach time?" I suggest.

"Let's go, Ash!" Misty exclaimed, dragging him out the door to the beach.

Pikachu looks at me as if to say, 'What just happened?' ' I shrug and he runs off back to his trainer.

"May, do you have your bathing suit on?" Drew ask

"Yeah."

"Jo, do you have your bathing suit on?" Nick asks me.

I nod. We all grab our beach bags and head out to the sand and surf where Ash and Misty are playing. He scoops her up bridal style on the sand and runs into the water with her. He throws her in and she tries to jump on him. They continue with their playful banter and the two coordinators run in holding hands, diving, swimming and playing affectionately. I let out my Pokémon, and naturally, my Golduck makes a beeline for the ocean. He practices his combo I taught him where he uses water pulse, surfs the pulse, and tackles the opponent.

A man, about our age, walks along the shore with his Flareon, collecting sand.

"What are you doing?" I inquire.

"Gathering sand. In the town I sell custom glasswork I make out of sand with my Fire-Types. I also am doing the pyrotechnics at the dance next week," The man said, picking at a loose string from his shirt with flames. "I'm Simon by the way."

"Jo," I say. "That's Nick, and I assume you know those four," I say pointing at the couples in the water.

"Well, I gotta get back. See ya," Simon says walking away.

"Bye."

"Budew, get back here!"

"Bud," The Pokémon teasingly says while waddling away.

Natsumi chases her Budew across the beach. The Budew keeps running, and Natsumi keeps chasing. As soon as they appeared, they were gone.

"Ash, stop moving!" Misty laughs.

"Nooooooooo," Ash laughs back.

They continue flirting, laughing, and playing in the sea. It seems that all of us know they like each other, except for them. They are starting to realize that, as I can see them together now. May and Drew are slightly more serious than Ash and Misty are. I think they are officially dating, but I'm not sure.

I check the clock outside the Pokécenter, and it reads 4:23. Just as I start to turn around, someone runs up and hugs me from behind, and lifts me up and swings me arouond. I see Nick's arm covered with water drops.

"Hey, let me down," I laugh, squirming in his arms.

"Why should I?" Nick says smiling, turning to face me.

His hair is wet and flat, his face dotted with water drops. He breaks out in a run, sprinting towards the vast sea. As soon as the water meets my skin, I suddenly feel cold, but the warm as I adjust to the temperature.

"You're not one of those girls who are afraid of messing up their hair, right?" He asks me.

"No."

"Then you won't care if I do THIS!" He exclaimed, right before diving under the water, still embracing me.

Next thing I know, we are submerged, swimming through the water effortlessly, the bubbles tickle my face, and we gradually surface. When we come up, I see Peter calling everyone over. Nick, who is still holding me, races up to the sand.

"What are you guys doing for the rest of the summer?" Peter asks everyone.

We all say nothing special. Even Misty, the gym leader.

"Excellent, because we are actually spend the summer here!" Peter announced. "MIsty, I assume you can get your sisters to cover for you at the gym?"

"Yeah I can,"

"Great!"

"Hey guys," Natsumi started. "Can my friends Dawn and Paul come? They've never been here before, and they love traveling."

"I'm fine with it," Peter says.

"I don't mind," I say.

"Me neither," Nick agrees.

"Totally, I haven't seen them in forever!" Ash exclaims.

Everyone else agrees as well.

"Okay, I'll tell them. They'll probably get here in a few days," Natsumi says, digging her phone out of her pocket.

She sits on a towel and texts Dawn.

"They'll be here tomorrow," Natsumi says, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Wait, I just realized, we have enough beds for eight people. Paul and Dawn won't have a bed," I say.

"I guess some people could double up," May suggested.

"I think Dawn and Paul wouldn't mind," Natsumi says.

"Alright, now that's squared away, how about we eat some dinner?" Drew suggested.

"Race you to the room!" Ash yells while running.

"Man," Misty sighs. "Ash loves to eat."


	4. Truth or Dare

"What are you listening to?" Nick asks Peter.

"Lady Gaga," He answers. "She's so fierce."

Nick rolls his eyes. May is in Drew's bed, his arm around her, pulling her close. May's head rests on Drew's chest. Their legs are entwined, and her arms are wrapped around his neck. His other arm is resting on her back. May looks asleep, but Drew is awake. There was a hint of a smile on his face. He leans over and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. They seem content.

(Drew's POV)

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I roll over and open my eyes. I see a silhouette of May.

"What time is it?" I ask while rubbing my eyes.

"Half past three," May states. "I had a nightmare. Can I get in with you?"

"Sure."

I get out of the bed, and May slides in. I get in again, not even bothering to get under the covers because I am so tired, and because I don't want to take the covers from under May. She moves closer to me. She feels hot, and her heart is beating fast. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I put my arm around her, pulling her towards me. She then lays her head on my chest, and turns so that she is partly on her side, and partly on her stomach, yet still on me. I lay my hand on her back. May slowly calms down. I rub my hand on her back. Then I hear a whisper.

"I'm always safe when I'm with you."

(Jo's POV)

I climb down the ladder and walk over to the window. A light rain falls. So light I can't hear the usual tapping on the window that typically accompanies rainy days. Everyone is awake at this time.

"Guess no beach today," says Misty, clearly disappointed.

Ash's phone vibrates. He picks up his phone and reads it for a second, then sets it down.

"Dawn and Paul will be here soon," Ash announces.

"I'm excited to see Dawn and Paul," Natsumi starts. "But now we have to get up, and do stuff, and be productive," She says.

"No…" Natsumi whispers, pulling the covers over her head.

Ash grabs a pillow and chucks it at Natsumi.

"Get a grip woman!" Ash shouts.

Just as Natsumi is about to get revenge, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I say walking to the door.

When I open the door, Dawn and Paul stand in front of me with their suitcases at their side. Dawn is wearing a large gray hoodie speckled with rain drops. Paul is wearing just a t-shirt, and looks cold. I think he gave his sweatshirt to her.

"Hey, come on in," I say opening the door all the way.

"Hi guys," Dawn says.

"Everyone says their hellos.

"What are the sleeping arrangements gonna be? I don't think there are enough beds," Paul while looking around the room.

"Actually," Natsumi says jumping off the ladder. "I drew a diagram. Where is it...Oh here it is."

Natsumi places it on the ground, and everyone gathers around it.

"Why am I always sleeping on the floor?!" Peter yelled.

Natsumi shrugged. Peter shakes his head gets back in bed.

"Since it's raining, what should we do?" Nick asks.

"Truth or Dare?" Ash suggests.

"Oh no…" Natsumi mutters.

Everyone gets in a circle.

(Misty's POV)

"Drew, truth or dare?" I ask.

He thinks, then chooses dare.

"I dare you to wear May's dress for the dance until 3:00," I say proudly.

"Fine," He sighs.

"Drew, follow me," May says, taking him to the closet where her dress hung.

He took it, then walked into the bathroom

**[AN: I won't describe the dress now, because I will describe all the outfits the night of the dance.]**

Drew walked out of the bathroom, arms crossed, rolling his eyes, and going back to his original spot.

"Misty, truth or dare?" Ash asks.

I think, weighing my options.

"Dare," I say with a smirk.

"Kiss me."

**[AN: I tried pasting in the pic and it didn't work. I was actually texting Natsumi one night and she actually drew up a diagram and it inspired me and she actually came up with Peter sleeping on the floor this time. If I can upload the pic to deviantART I'll put a link where I would have put the pic. Cliffhanger?]**


	5. Shopping Trip

(Natsumi's POV)

Oh dang.

(Ash's POV)

I'm an idiot.

(Peter's POV)

I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

(Jo's POV)

There's a pause. You can feel the tension in the room. Everything stops. Nobody paid attention to Drew in the gown, not even Drew himself. The pause felt as if it was for an hour, but it was only a few seconds. Misty quickly put her arms on his shoulder and pulled him in. Nick gave me a look that said 'What do we do?' I shrugged. Were we supposed to clap, cheer, leave, wait, or what? Either option was extremely awkward and no one was sure either. We just waited for a few more seconds, then they stop. The slowly pull away, cheeks a firey red. They kissed for like, ten, fifteen, twenty seconds.

"We should go shopping," Peter suddenly says.

I'm not sure if he did that to divert attention away from the trainers, or if he just thought of it, being completely oblivious to what just happened. Knowing Peter, it was probably the second option.

"Alright," Dawn says standing up.

"I think we just have to put on some jeans and a sweatshirt, so it won't take too long to get ready," I say.

We all quickly throw some shoes and jeans on, except for Paul and Dawn, Ash and Misty still blushing.

"Can we eat first?" Natsumi asks. "I'm starving."

(Natsumi's POV)

We walk into the Pokécenter breakfast area, sweet aromas filling the air. Everyone feeds themselves and their Pokémon. We finish quickly, as everyone was starving. We walk over to a clothing store and started browsing.

"This looks nice," May says examining a loose white shirt with navy blue stripes.

I look through some shirts and find a graphic t-shirt that says 'Emotions of Eevee' on top, and below that was a 3x3 grid. The first box had an Eevee in it and said Normal below it. The next square had a Flareon with Angry, then Jolteon with Energetic, Umbreon with Mischievous, Glaceon with Cool, Leafeon with Outdoorsy, Vaporeon with Sad, Sylveon with Happy, and Espeon with Smart. I decide to get it. At the end of the shopping trip, I have the Emotions of Eevee shirt, a light green t-shirt, a red checkered skirt, black leggings, and a zipper hoodie with short sleeves. After that, we just did whatever we wanted. Each couple just went of on their own and we would meet at the room later. I went back to the room to play with my Pokémon. I wonder what everyone else was doing. Except for Peter; he was laying in bed listening to Lady Gaga. I wonder about him.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

Ash's hands are over my eyes. He's taking me somewhere.

"When will we be there?"

"Soon."

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"So what are we going to do?" May asks.

"Let's catch a movie."

"There's no movie theater here."

"I'm gonna get a DVD."

We walk hand in hand to a store and pick up a romantic comedy.

As we're strolling back to our room, it starts to rain. I break out in a run.

"Catch me if you can," I taunt, turning my head to face May.

We run around in the rain for a few minutes. I suddenly feel someone jump on my back, their arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

"Caught ya," May says into my ear.

The rain continues to fall, staying at a constant pace. Not lightening up, not getting heavier.

We reach the Pokécenter, May still riding on my back. Nurse Joey smiles at us. May leans her head on my shoulder. I smile back at Nurse Joy. I let May down to unlock the room. We head straight for the TV, inserting the disc into the DVD Player. We sit/lay down on the couch together watching the move. May moves in closer to me, cuddling up to me. I wrap my arm around her, and that's how we end our day.


	6. Poker and Pachirisu

(Misty's POV)

"Ready?" Ash asks.

"Finally."

He slowly removes his hands, revealing his surprise.

"What do you think?"

"Ash," I gasp. "It's amazing."

"I knew you would love it."

(Natsumi's POV)

I look over towards the couch and TV. May and Drew are asleep. Nick and Jo come through the door.

"So what did you guys do?" I ask while watching my Glaceon and Leafeon pounce on each other.

"Oh, nothing much," Jo says.

"Mm-hmm," I say smirking at them.

"Shut up Natsumi," Jo says hitting my arm.

I shake my head, still smirking, going back to watching my two Pokemon play.

(Misty's POV)

All around me, I see blue. Crystal clear, blue water. The pink fish, Alomomola, swims up close to me and blows bubbles at me. I laugh and look at the other Pokémon. Blue and pink Frillishes swim, their tentacles waving as they glide through the sea. Basculins with blue and red swim, some up high, almost leaping out of the water, and some swimming at the bottom, stomachs touching the sand.

Ash laces his fingers with mine, cautiously. I do the same, letting him know it was okay.

"What is this place?" I ask not able to look away from this beautiful sight.

"Misty, welcome to the Marine Tube."

(Jo's POV)

"Poker anyone?" Nick asks, shuffling a deck of cards.

"I'll play, but if Jo plays, I need to watch over her," Natsumi replies.

"I'm gonna play," I say. "I'll have to tell you about my gambling problem," I laugh.

"Is that why Natsumi has to watch you?" Nick asks.

"Yep."

"Deal me a hand," Peter says getting up to play.

Nick starts dealing.

"So," I begin. "It all started on a seventh grade trip to Undella Town…"

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"C'mon Paulie," I say, dragging him by his wrist.

"Where are we even going?" Paul inquired.

"Whatever route is south of here. I can't remember all the numbers."

As we arrived, I let go of his wrist. Suddenly, my Pachirisu popped out of its Pokéball.

"Pachirisu, get back here," I yell chasing after my Pokémon, attempting to retrieve it.

The little ball of electricity and fur scampered around as it started to rain. Pachirisu ran around the river bank that was fed by a waterfall.

My foot slipped on the muddy ground, causing me to lose my balance, making my other foot slide out from under me. I slammed onto the ground, falling into the river. I landed on the rocky bottom of the creek. The river's heavy current pushed me with the water, but against the sharp jagged rocks on which I fell. My legs and arms were fighting against the rocks, which were now ripping the flesh on my limbs. A large boulder protrudes out of the stream and I grab onto it to stop myself from travelling further.

"Paul!" I cry out, tears streaming down my face.

"Dawn!" He yells running to my side, Pachirisu trailing right behind him.

He leans over and hoists me out of the water, then lays me on the grass. He picks me up bridal style, pulling my close to him, not caring about getting soaked or getting blood on his clothes.

"Paul, I'm so sorry," I sob into his shirt.

"Shh. It's not your fault," Paul whispered, stroking my hair.

Pachirisu buries herself between Paul and me, as if to say she's sorry.

"I forgive you," I murmur.

Paul's run slows into a jog as we approached the Pokémon Center. We walk through the doors, and then everything went black.

**[AN: You like? Also, shoutout to Ready to Fly from me and from Pikachaaaaa. I always get good reviews from Ready to Fly, and I got a really nice message from Pika who also requested a shoutout. So yeah...{-That awkward moment when I'm not sure how to end a certain thingy} The gambling problem thing is actually something that happened to me. In seventh grade, like 50 kids in my grade all went to Florida together for about a week. One day on the bus, my friend invited me to sit with her and her friends at the table, and then somehow we started gambling with UNO. SHOUTOUT TO MA GAMBLIN BUDDIES YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Anywhoosies, this chapter may have been kind of short, but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger thingy {Which is Ready to Fly's weakness} but I also wanted to put like Paul's perspective on everything that happened at the Pokemon Center. I got over 500 views! omg I never thought anyone would actually read this to be honest. thank you to each and every one of you. I actually wrote my first fanfic in third grade. More on that later. Peace! ~Lizzy]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[AN: Hey guys, I can't come up with a Chapter Name yet, and since I really want to get it uploaded, I'll just name it Chapter 7 and I'll rename it later. Now enjoy!]**

(Paul's POV)

"Nurse Joy, please help," I plead.

"Follow Chansey to your room, I'll be right there," Nurse Joy says, sending Chansey down the hall.

I follow Chansey, and lay the unconscious Dawn on the bed. Chansey leaves to retrieve the Nurse. I pull up a chair next to the bed and sit, leaping on her.

"I'm supposed to protect you. As your boyfriend, I read to make sure you're safe," I mutter into my arms.

"As your girlfriend, I need you to stop worrying," Someone says.

I can feel my cheeks going hot.

"Uh...forget I said that," I say quickly.

"Why?"

"Well, we never actually said that we were, like making it official, and I just-" I sigh.

"Paul," Dawn says, lifting my chin. "Don't think too much. We know how we feel, we don't need to label it."

She kisses my forehead and lays back down. I sit up and hold her hand with my hands, gently, but firm.

Nurse Joy walks in, and starts to write some things down.

"So, what happened?" She asks getting some wipes and bandages.

"My Pachirisu escaped its Pokéball, and I was running to catch it, and it started to rain. I was on the river bank, my foot slipped, and I landed on the ground, slid into the river, and landed on the rocks on the bottom. The river was pushing me against the rocks, so I got even more cut up," Dawn explained calmly.

"Alright, I'm going to clean your cuts first, then bandage them, okay?"

Dawn nods. I pat the top of her hand.

"I'm fine Paul," She says softly with a smile. "It's just some cuts, maybe a twisted wrist or ankle."

"I just can't stand seeing you like this," I say, staring into her eyes.

She smiles at me, and Nurse Joy starts to wipe off the dirt and clean her wounds. Dawn winces, but is okay other from that. She has bandages all over her legs, knees, arms, elbows, and hands.

"Your left ankle is twisted, so I'll ice it and bandage it. It's not too bad, so after the ice melts, you can just throw it away," Nurse Joy explains as she bandages Dawn's ankles.

"Will she be okay Nurse Joy?" I ask, not looking away from Dawn.

"Yes. You're lucky you have a boyfriend who cares about you so immensely," Nurse Joy says as she walks out of the room, winking at Dawn.

Dawn blushes, and Nurse Joy closes the door as she leaves the room. I help her off the bed, and she returns her Pachirisu to its Pokéball. I hold her hips.

"I'm lucky I have a girlfriend who I can care for," I say looking at Dawn.

Before she can say anything, I pull her close to me for a kiss.

(Misty's POV)

We keep walking through the Marine Tube, gawking at the fish, hand in hand. We reach the end, not letting go of each other's hand.

"It's getting late," Ash says. "We should get back to the room."

"Alright," I say blushing.

I'm still blushing all the way back to the room. We stop outside of our door.

"You know, we were probably going to the Marine Tube later with everybody," I say.

"I wanted to take you, alone. Just the two of us. It would be something special."

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around him, and kissed him. Ash was surprised, but then went with it. His hand is now on my back, other hand running through my hair. He pulls me even closer. I have Butterfrees in my stomach, and my cheeks are still hot. I take a breath and say, "It was special alright." I pressed my lips against his before he could do anything. I don't know how long we were like that, and we didn't need to know. My childhood crush and I went to the Marine Tube, just us, and now this. The dare showed he liked me, and I liked him back. None of us resisted.

"I never got to ask you a truth or dare. So pick," I say.

"Truth."

"Do you like me?" I suddenly blurt out.

_Man, what's happening to me?_

"Yes," Ash says without any hesitation. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."  
"Do you like me?"

"What do you think," I laugh. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Now it's your turn to kiss me."

And everyone knows Ash Ketchum never turns down a challenge.

**[AN: So, whatcha think? It's going to have more romance now that they arrived and have settled in and stuff. So yeah. I don't now if this was too much for this chapter or what, but I was just like I can't believe I'm actually writing this, and am gonna post it, I hope people like it. Anyway, what do you want to see more of in Chapter 8? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, or Ikarishipping? Or do you want to see a bit more of Jo and Nick? Let me know!]**


	8. Remember Peter's Ground Rules!

(May's POV)

Everyone's back I guess. Wait, there's no Ash and Misty. Someone turned off the TV.

"How long was I out?" I ask no one in particular.

"Like an hour and a half," Nick responds.

Drew starts to stir.

"'Sup leafhead," I say smiling, then I kiss his cheek.

"I honestly thought we would sleep 'til morning."

"I'm hungry Drew."

"Want to get something from the cafeteria?"

"Sure," I say while getting up from the couch, pulling Drew up as well. "We'll be back in a bit."

I open the door, walk through with Drew, then he closes it. We look up and find Ash and Misty. Kissing. I freeze for a nanosecond, then continue walking down the hall, pulling a shocked Drew with me. We look at each other, and Drew mouths,_"Oh my gosh."_ I mouth, _"I know right!"_ Once we get farther away from the room, we start speaking.

"Holy…" Drew says in disbelief.

"Jeez."

"Well, we all saw it coming," Drew says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but today? Nobody would've thought this soon."

**[AN: Natsumi did XD]**

Drew is silent for a few seconds.

"So...uh, May." He starts.

I look up at him and he is looking at the ground.

"Yeah?"

He's sheepishly rubbing his forehead.

"Um, about the dance," My hearts starts beating faster. "I was wondering if you would, uh, be my date to the dance?"

I let go of his hand and turn to hug him.

"Yes, yes, yes. I thought you would never ask!" I say with my face buried in his shoulder.

"Well," he starts, patting my back. "I wasn't sure if I had to ask or not, since we're together and all. I guess I made the right choice."

"I'm not so hungry anymore," I say lifting my head to look at his emerald eyes.

"Alright."

Drew turns around, heading back to the room, not letting me go. When we arrive at our room, Ash and Misty aren't in front. Drew unlocks the door, and everyone's scattered all around the room. Dawn and Paul are sitting on a bed, a bandaged Dawn laying on Paul, whose arms are wrapped around her, holding her hands that are resting in her lap. Dawn was looking up, with the back of her head on Paul's shoulder. She was smiling, talking to him, her head tilted to face him better. Jo is laying in bed, and Nick comes up and gets on the bed on his hands and knees. His hands are next to Jo's ribs, but on the covers, his knees next to her knees, and both of them are laughing. Ash, Misty, Natsumi, and Peter are having a pillow fight, and from the looks of it, Peter is winning. Later, everyone gets ready for bed.

"So who's going to share beds?" Peter inquires.

"I'll share with Dawn if that's okay with her," Paul proposes.

"I'm fine with it."

"Can I share with you, Drew?" I whisper in his ear as I hug him from behind.

"Sure," He whispers back. "May and I are gonna share."

"Well," Natsumi claps her hands. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Yeah, I'm tired," Jo says getting into bed. "Night guys."

We all climb into bed, but I get out my phone and start a group chat with the girls.

Me:Dawn what happened to you today

Dawn:Pachirisu escaped from pokeball and then it started rainin and I slipped and fell in river and cut myself on rocks

Misty:Wow

Natsumi:Ikr

Jo:Nick thought ash wouldve been the first one to do that

Misty:Ya im suprised ash didnt fall down stairs at marine tube

Me:So thats where u went

Jo:So are we just sayin wut we did today cuz im fine with that

Me: Y not

Dawn: Well u no the deets of my day

Me:Drew asked me to be his date to the dance

Dawn:Ooooh

Natsumi:Cool

Jo:I hope Nick asks me

Misty:We all no u got feels for each other haha

Me:I no you got the feels for ash

Natsumi:OOOOOOOOOOH

Me:I know its true

Misty:Well he dared me so I took advantage of oppportunity

Me:Well I also saw you two in the hall today

Jo: Oh dang

Dawn: A fight is brewing I can tell

Misty:Im not mad at may

Me:Are you gonna tell them

Misty:Ok

Natsumi:Then type it up and tap send

Misty:I kissed ash or as some of you would call it making out

Dawn:OMG

Misty:Idk if I would call it that but I know for sure some of you would teasingly call it that

Jo:I won in poker…

Natsumi:I think misty wins not saying I would want that now but for the rest of you with 'significant others' she definitely wins

Misty:And he kissed me back

Me:Well I know that all of us had an...interesting day so ya im gonna sleep byes

I turned off my phone and cuddled up to Drew and I turn to face him. He's laying on his right side, and he takes his right hand and grabs my left. I rest my right arm on his neck and left shoulder, and I can see him smiling at me through the dim streetlights shining through the window. He takes his left arm, drapes it over my neck and right shoulder, and runs his hand through my hair. He pulls my head in so our noses touch. We both know that we are smiling, I can feel his breath on my face. His warm, minty, tempting, breath. I adjust my arm and run my fingers through his green locks. We lean in so our foreheads and noses are gently touching. I know we both know what's going to happen. He pulls his forehead away, leaving our noses still touching. He moves his lips closer to mine. He envelops me in a passionate kiss. We don't pull away after a few seconds, we keep going, both of our hands are running through the other's hair. This must have been what Ash and Misty felt like. We only break away to take a breath, and we wait until the last possible moment to do so.

"I can hear someone makin' out, so just remember the ground rules. I hope that's all you're doing," Peter says tiredly.

We hear some low laughs, and that's it. When Peter was speaking, we still didn't break away. I start breathing heavier, only slightly though. Not making any noise like moaning, but still breathing heavy. Drew's breathing intensity increases. I let go of his hand and slide it under his shirt, my hand on his bare back. He does the same, but keeps his hand on my back, not making any other avances. A sigh, only audible to Drew, escapes my mouth. He barely breaks away.

"Want me to stop?" He whispers to me.

"No," I whisper back, immediately resuming our kiss.

Drew pulls me in tighter and I pull him in too, even though we probably can't get closer. Another sigh escapes my lips, still only audible to him, and Drew lets out a sigh as well. I slide my hand up his back and hold his neck. His hands are on my lower back and pulls my body in. Somehow, I end up on top of him without our lips separating, I slide my hand from between the mattress and his back, to his chest so the top of my fingers are just touching his collarbone. The hand that was playing with his hair slides down his neck, then moves to the right, so my arm is around his neck. His hand slowly brushes down from my hair to my neck. He caresses my neck as our intimate kiss intensifies. We keep going for who knows how long, then I lay back down on my side like before. I give Drew a quick kiss on the cheek, and say goodnight.

**[AN: So..um...yeah. What's weird about me writing this is that I've never actually been in a relationship. I don't even like think or daydream about this stuff so I don't even know HOW I come up with this stuff. So, I just wanted to put that out there. It's hard to explain. If you know me IRL [*cough cough* Lizzy Mahreen Natsumi *cough cough*] I just want you to know that I'M NOT ALL LIKE ROMANCY IRL like crushing on people and stuff like that. I don't daydream about this stuff like maybe normal people do idk if they do cuz I'm not normal, I mean I daydream about Stuff I want to do when I get home and computers and physics and stuff. ANYWAY I also joined a Fanfiction club at my school {shoutout to all my FAIL members} so I just felt like it was something relevant to share now. So, um, that awkward moment when you're not sure how to end an Authors Note...]**

**~Lizzy**


	9. Bonfire

**[AN: I'm not dead. Oh my gosh this chapter took me like a week. It is ten pages in my notebook. OEMGEE. This is the longest I've ever gone without updating. I want to apologize. Also, again, if there are any shippings you want to see review or pm me and tell me cuz that helps me do certain points of views that helps me with the plot so yeah. Without further ado, here's the dreaded Chapter 9!]**

(Jo's POV)

I reach for my phone.

Me:Hi

May:Hi

Me:Howd you sleep last nite

May:Good

Me:Id say it was more than good /:)

May:what do u mean

She knows what I mean, she's just in denial.

Me:I know it was you and drew Peter was talking to

May:How do u no it wasnt Paul and Dawn

Me:I could see them from my bed

May:Ok

Me:So your admitting it

May:Fine it was me and Drew

Me:HA I KNEW IT

May:O shut up

Me:NO

Me:SQFPDMN-.!?21069BZSHLsmP$jtl

May:Idk how to respond to that

Me:So give me the deets

May:Theres really not much

Me:Cmon I know from what I heard it wasnt nothing

May:Well it just like happened

Me:How long

May:Idk

Me:So long time. Anything else

May:GEEZ JO

Me:Im a curious individual

May:No kidding…

Me:Whens the dance

May:Like next week

Me:I hope Nick asks me

May:Its obvious you guys like each other

Me:Not as obvious as you and drew :)

May:omg jo

I put my phone down, feeling satisfied. Suddenly, Nick swings his head down from the bed above me.

"Boo," He says, his head hanging upside down.

"Hi," I say smiling. "I'm gonna go out for a walk. Want to come?"

His head swings back up, and he hops down from the ladder, and holds out his hand.

"Shall we?" He beckons.

I place my hand in his.

"Wait, don't we need shoes?" I ask.

"Nope," He says, pulling me out the door, running.

We're laughing as we sprint down the hall, catching our breath as we make it outside. We feel the dewy grass tickle our feet and ankles, then the sand covers our feet. We then encounter a familiar Flareon followed by its even more familiar trainer.

"Hey Simon," I say.

"Hey guys."

"So, what's new?"

"There's a beach bonfire tonight, want to come?"

"Sure."

"Awesome," Simon digs a box out of his pocket and hands it to Nick. "Hey, give this to your friend Ash, alright?"

"Will do," Nick says. "When's the bonfire?"

"Um, I think it's around six."

"We'll be there," I say. "See you there."

"'Kay. See ya."

We continue our walk for about ten more minutes, then return to the room.

"Ash," Nick says, walking towards Ash, digging the box out of his pocket. "Simon wanted me to give you this."

"Oh, thanks."

I wonder what's in the box.

(Ash's POV)

Finally, I got it. Okay, maybe I ordered it yesterday, but I'm an impatient person. I snuck out of the store when we were shopping, and went to Simon's place and ordered something for Misty. Now, I need to figure out when to give it to her.

"Simon told me there's a beach bonfire tonight. Wanna go?" Nick announces.

"Yeah," I say.

"Oh, Ash, it will be awesome!" Misty squealed.

"Paul you're going," Dawn commands.

"As long as you'll be there, I'll go," Paul mumbles.

"Aww," May coos.

"Shut up," Paul mumbles, a blush just barely visible on his cheeks.

"So it's tonight at six," Jo specifies.

Tonight is when I'll give it to Misty.

(Jo's POV)

"I can't wait for the dance!" Misty exclaims.

All the girls were sitting at one table in the cafeteria, the boys at the other, and we're talking about the dance.

"It's gonna be so romantic," Misty sighs.

"I really hope Nick asks me," I say in a low voice, hoping the boys won't hear me.

"I really hope there's good food, especially cheese. I love cheese!" Natsumi says.

We laugh.

"So, Natsumi, are you going with anyone?" May asks.

Natsumi's hand is holding her juice box, then juice erupts from the straw as she squeezed it. Her eyes widen as this all happens.

"Um…" Natsumi says while wiping up the juice. "No, not to my knowledge."

An awkward silence falls upon the table.

"Pancakes!" I yell, running towards the new pancakes, just set out on the buffet.

I quickly grab two pancakes and get back to the table, relieved to see my efforts of alleviating the silence successful.

"We should have a surfing competition! We could surf on our Pokémon who know the move and see who wins," Misty suggests.

"Challenge Accepted," Natsumi says confidently.

"I'll judge," May offers.

"You just want to see Drew shirtless," I tease.

Natsumi spits out her juice she was drinking, laughing at my remark.

"What! Do not!" May says defensively, her cheeks a dark red.

The boys look over at us at this point, except for Ash and Peter, who are still talking about who knows what.

"Natsumi, you know the rules. No spit takes before noon. I can make an exception though, since you were laughing at May's love for me." Drew says smirking.

"Oh my gosh…" May mutters, burying her face in her hands.

"Well," Misty started, standing up. "I'm done. Come on Ash, you're coming with me," Misty adds, grabbing Ash's arm and shooting him a flirty smile.

"Uh, okay," Ash says with a goofy smile, running after Misty.

She has him wrapped around her finger.

(Misty's POV)

We arrive at the room. I grab his other hand and kiss him. About a minute later, we get changed into our bathing suits.

"Ready to go?" Ash asks, smiling at me.

I nod, grab my bag, then place my hand in his outstretched hand, and walk out to the beach. There's a volleyball net set up, which was not there two days ago. There are two tall and thin wooden posts in the ground right where the grass and sand meet, one post on each end of the beach. There was a long string tied to the top of one post on one end of the string, and the other end tied to the other post. Small lanterns hang from the string, their light barely visible in the noon sun. A wood pile is sitting on one end of the volleyball net, with a green bungee cord wrapped around the lumber. Everyone else appears, the girls holding a bag, and the boys with sunglasses on their heads or covering their eyes.

Natsumi is wearing a dark blue one piece, and red flip flops. May is wearing a green bikini with white dots, black flip flops, and is stealing Drew's sunglasses off his head. Drew is chasing her in his black swim trunks with white stripes. Nick is running up and hugging Jo from behind like he always does, while he's wearing orange swim trunks, and Jo is wearing a rainbow colored bikini. Dawn is wearing a two piece as well, but pink, and Paul is wearing dark purple trunks. Peter has a towel around his neck, draped over his shoulders, and is wearing yellow trunks with areas of blue. Ash's bathing suit is mostly red with a black stripe on the side, going down the pant leg, and I'm in a light blue bikini with a green tint.

"I like your bathing suit Mist. It goes well with your fiery hair,: Ash laughs, playing with my hair.

"Thanks," I say quietly, blushing.

"Go Empoleon!" Natsumi says as she releases her Sinnoh starter into the sea.

Peter's Piplup grabs Empoleon's trident-like tines on his head and keeps holding on as Empoleon dives and swims at fast speeds. His Munchlax is struggling as Peter tries to strap a life jacket on him.

"I'm gonna sit on the towel over there for a bit, okay Ash?"

"Alright Mist."

I sit down on my towel, hugging my knees to my chest. I smile as I look out on the beach, watching my friends and their Pokémon play. This will be an awesome summer. Ash walks over and sits next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. I close my eyes and feel the sun and ash's arm on my skin. I think I'll stay here for more than a bit.

(Jo's POV)

It took them long enough.

"Nick, let's play some volleyball," I say running over to him.

"We don't have a ball."

"May has a beach ball."

I blow up the ball, and everyone except Ash and Misty join us.

"Game on," Natsumi says as she serves the ball.

* * *

"Up first, is Natsumi with Empoleon" Drew says in an announcer voice. "Empoleon is five foot seven, and one hundred eighty six point three pounds. And Natsumi is off!"

"Natsumi surfs on Empoleon, getting ready to do some moves," May says. "Empoleon uses Aqua Jet to speed through the water!"

Natsumi tells Empoleon to use Waterfall, and he surfs on his waterfall.

"Now use Aqua Jet again," Natsumi says. "Use Hydro Cannon at the same time."

Natsumi's Empoleon speeds with the waterfall using Aqua Jet, and shoots out water from its mouth, using the Hydro Cannon move. He dives off the waterfall and into the ocean for a smooth dismount.

"And that was Natsumi 'The Tsunami' with Empoleon!" Drew exclaims as Natsumi and Empoleon walk up the beach.

I'm up next. I release my Golduck on the shoreline.

"Ready?"

"Gol," He nods.

I hop on his back and he swims out a bit.

"Scald," I say.

Golduck sprays the boiling water at the sea, creating a thick wall of steam.

"Use Aqua Jet to go through the steam."

Golduck cuts through the steam like a torpedo.

"Golduck, use Whirlpool, then use scald on the Whirlpool."

Golduck creates a Whirlpool, then uses Scald again, creating a steam vortex look.

"Shoot an Ice Beam at the whirlpool edges and at the steam."

The vortex freezes, steam and whirlpool, shining in the sunlight.

"Now Tackle!"

"Golduck!" Golduck cries as it tackles the ice vortex, shattering the ice, ice bits raining all around us.

We ride back to the shore, with applause greeting us.

"That was amazing!" Nick says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I get that warm feeling again.

"Thanks," I say blushing.

Misty is up next, then Ash, the Peter, but honestly I don't even pay attention. I was too occupied with blushing and staring at the ground while Nick's arm is around my waist.

"Nice job Jo," Drew said. "You won!"

Nick puts his other arm around my waist, giving me a hug, lifting me up in the air. He says in my ear, "I knew you would do great."

As another congratulations, he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"I brought maaarshmelloooows!" Someone announces.

"Madison, put them over here," Simon says.

I wring out my wet hair, trying not to get any on my red hoodie.

Paul is sitting on a log by the fire, and Dawn is sitting on his lap, her head resting on the crook of his neck. Paul is holding hands which are in her lap. He occasionally kisses her head and whispers something to her that makes her smile or giggle. Drew is sitting on a log as well, and May is sitting on the sand, leaning on Drew's legs, and resting her head in his lap. He plays with her hair, then she grabs his right hand, kisses it, and interlocks her fingers with his. Natsumi leans against a boulder, talking with a guy who's standing in front of her, his right hand touching a spot on the rock to Natsumi's left.

"Hey Jo," Nick says walking up to me.

"Hi."

Nick gently takes my hands and swings them a bit. He looks like he's thinking about something as he looks at the sand. He looks nervous, which is uncommon.

"Will you be my date ot the dance?" He asks nervously, staring into my eyes.

"You don't know how much I've been wanting you to ask me that," I say smiling.

"Is that a yes?" Nick smiles, all traces of anxiety gone.

I nod and hug him. He puts his hands on my waist, giving me that warm feeling again, and hugs me back. We stay there, enfolded in each others embrace, and enjoy those glorious moments.

(Misty's POV)

Ash leads me down to the water. He sits down and I sit in front of him.

"I have something to give you, and ask you," Ash says.

He takes a medium sized box and opens it up in front of me.

"Ash," I gasp. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

[AN: I know, I know, kinda cheesy, but you know, Ash can pull it off to some extent.]

My cheeks feel hot, and I know my cheeks are as red as a red Gyarados.

In the box, I see a glass heart with a smaller blue heart in the middle, and it is on a thin silver chain.

"Where did you get this?"

"I asked Simon to make this necklace," He pauses. "Want me to put it on?"

"Yeah," I say, moving my hair over my shoulder.

Ash gets up and walks around to get behind me. His hands are ever so gently grasping the silver chains, and they move in front of me to place the necklace around my neck. His fingers brush the back of my neck as he closes the clasp. I touch the glass heart, feeling the smooth and delicate piece of jewelry.

"Misty, will you be my date to the dance?"

"Yes, yes I will."

I turned around to face him, then hugged/tackled him onto the sand, and kissed him. After a minute or two, I layed my head on his chest, his hand still on my back, and we layed there enjoying each other's company.

(Jo's POV)

Nick is sitting on a log, and I'm laying so my head is on his lap, and my legs are hanging off the side of the log. He has a handful of marshmallows in one hand, and was dropping them in my mouth with the other. We're laughing as he's giving me the marshmallows, and then I take one from his hand and shove it in his face.

"Oh, you did not just do that," He laughs.

"Yes, I did," I say. wiping the marshmallow goo off his face with my finger.

"Okay, it's time for a campfire song," Simon announces, picking an acoustic guitar.

He pauses.

"Wait, I don't even know how to play guitar."

He tosses the guitar on the ground.

"Nick, want to make some s'mores?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Nick says. "You have to sit up you know."

"But I'm comfy," I say, flashing him a flirty smile.

"Alright," He says, brushing his thumb across my cheek. "You know I hate it when you get me to do stuff. But I love how you do it."

"I know."

A few minutes later, two s'mores are assembled, one for each of us. He takes mine and holds it above my mouth, just like when he was dropping the marshmallows. I steal his, but instead of eating it like he probably thought I would, I hold it up in front of him. He takes a bite from his s'more in my hand, then eats the rest of it. He continues feeding me the s'more until it is finished.

* * *

Madison and Peter sat on the log with Nick and me, and Madison is telling us crazy stories.

"...so then I just said 'Shut. The hell. Up.'"

We were laughing, talking, and eating as we were listening to the stories.

"I'm gonna be working the DJ booth for the dance," Madison says.

"That means you're like in control of the whole dancefloor," I say.

"Yeah, I know," Madison says. "Hopefully I won't get too crazy so I don't make the place explode or something."

We all crack up laughing. People start letting their Pokémon out, so I release mine as well. I sit up and grab Nick's hand.

"Come on," I say smiling.

Madison and Peter looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, smirking. I pull Nick to where our bags and towels lay from earlier today. I sit down, and he sits down beside me. I can barely make out the details of his face in the light of the lantern.

"Why'd you bring me over here?" Nick asks, not in a mad way, but in a curious way.

"I don't know," I say, putting my hand on top of his hand that held mine. "I guess I just wanted to be alone with you."

He rests his hand on my shoulder. I get that feeling; the warm feeling that comes whenever he touches me. I lay my head on his shoulder, and wrap my arms around him. He puts his hands on my waist, and slowly lays down, so I'm resting on him. Best bonfire ever.


	10. Dance

**[AN: I feel really bad about making you guys wait this long, but it took me a while to write this, and I was busy with schoolwork and yeah. I am gonna be updating more frequently, like back to what I was doing before. So anyway, enjoy!]**

(Jo's POV)

It's finally here. Everyone's nervous. All the girls are getting ready. I'm in a long green dress, and my hair is slightly curled at the ends, just at my shoulders. I'm wearing black, short heels. Misty is wearing Ash's necklace he gave her, and has her hair down. She is in a light blue dress and sandals with white straps. Dawn is fixing her hair, wearing a strapless pink gown that's slightly shorter than mine. Finally, Natsumi is sporting a white dress that goes to her mid-shin, and is wearing white heels.

"Is everyone ready?" Natsumi asks us.

We all open the door and walk out to the lobby. The boys are waiting outside, and we open the door to see our dates. The boys are all wearing tuxedos, and Drew is holding a rose for May. Nick is looking at his feet right before we come out, and he is brushing his hair out of his eyes. Ash is rocking on his feet, hands in his pockets, with Pikachu, in a suit and bowtie, standing at his site. Paul's hands are clasped behind his back, tapping his foot. As we step out, the boys lok up at us and more specifically, their respective dates. I stare into Nick's hazel eyes for a few seconds, then we start to walk to the dance. When we walk in, we see Madison at the DJ booth, playing some fast paced dancing songs. She sees us and walks over to us.

"Hey guys. You all look nice."

"Thanks," Peter says.

"Oh, gotta change the song. BRB," Madison says making her way back to the DJ booth.

"For you, May," Drew says, bowing as he offers her his rose.

"Thank you," May says, blushing, gently holding the rose.

"Anytime," He says smiling after kissing her cheek.

"Now," Drew says taking May's hand. "Let's dance."

The other two couples go off on their own, and Natsumi and Peter go and get something to eat. I wonder if Natsumi will find her cheese.

"Would you like anything?" Nick asks me.

"I'm okay."

"Not even to dance?" Nick asks me.

I smile back and say, "Okay."

We walk out to the dancefloor and start dancing to a fast paced song. I wonder when the slow song will play.

(Drew's POV)

"I have to say June, for someone as clumsy as you, you can dance pretty well," I tease May.

She gives me a glare and retorts, "For someone as arrogant as you, you can manage to get a pretty good date to the dance."

"Who's the arrogant one now?" I smirk.

(Dawn's POV)

"Come on Paulie," I say pulling his arm.

"I'm eating," He says, eating a cupcake.

"Well once you're done."

Paul swallows, finishing his cupcake, then says, "I don't dance."

"Will you dance for me?" I say batting my eyes, giving him my pouty face.

"You have icing on your face." I say smiling.

Paul starts to bring his hand up to wipe off the icing, but I place my hand on his arm and place it back on my leg.

"I'll get it," I smile.

Much to his surprise, I lean in and kiss him, and lick the icing off his lips. After a few seconds, we pull away.

"So," I say. "Time to dance."

Paul cracks a small grin and responds, "Time to dance."

(Misty's POV)

Just like I predicted, Ash is at the food bar, but he is eating noticeably less, and neater. He comes back to our table holding a plate and a glass of water.

"Here ya go, Misty," Ash says, handing me the glass.

"Thank you," I say, then taking a sip of water.

I set my glass down on the white tablecloth.

"I'm gonna give Madison a song request. Be right back," Ash says placing his napkin on the tablecloth as he stands up.

"Alright."

I stroke Pikachu's head until Ash returns with a grin on his face.

"What?" I laugh.

"Nothin'," Ash responds, still standing.

The song ends, and my favorite song plays.

"Wanna dance," He asks, holding out his hand while the grin is still prominent on his face.

"Let's go,: I say smiling, accepting Ash's outstretched hand.

Ash gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Pikachu, look after the food," Ash says to his companion.

Pikachu waves his hand at us, shooing us away to the dancefloor, not looking away from his ketchup covered paw which he was licking.

Don't trust Pikachu with ketchup.

(Natsumi's POV)

I knew they would have cheese. This is good cheese. I wonder where they get it?

"Hey, Glaceon Girl," Martin says, smirking as he walks up to me.

"Martin," I sigh. "Don't make me punch you again."

Martin takes a step back and holds his hands up defensively and says, "Hey, one time was more than enough."

On the night of the bonfire, I saw Martin, and I kinda punched him in the stomach. We were friends in elementary school back in Twinleaf Town, but he went on his journey and promised to call, but I never heard from him.

"I guess you're right," I say narrowing my eyes at Martin. "But don't get too cocky."

"I'll tread carefully," Martin says lowering his hands.

"That reminds me of 6th grade when everyone was playing that game where you had to step on everyone's feet," I laugh.

"Yeah, I stepped on, like, everyone's feet."

"I bet you still do that now. Clumsy as always." I say shaking my head.

"Well let's test that theory on the dancefloor," Martin retorts with a raised eyebrow.

Did he just ask me to dance?

"Alright, let's go," I say, hopefully not blushing.

(Madison's POV)

Man, this cupcake is good.

"Simon," I say into the mic on my headset, still enjoying my cupcake. "You have everything set up?"

"Yeah," I hear him confirm through my headphones. "When are you gonna play the song?"

"After the first slow song."

"Got it."

"Just give me a signal when you're ready."

"'Kay."

"I browse the catalogue and find the song Simon setup for. I look up and see my friends on the dancefloor. The song is coming to an end. I browse the catalogue again and find the next song. It's time.

"Okay," I start. "Now it's time to slow things down…"

(Jo's POV)

I have Butterfrees in my stomach now. My palms are sweaty and my legs feel shaky. Nick grabs my hand, which makes me calm down, but freak out more at the same time.

"C'mon," He says with a comforting smile. "I've been waiting for this."

"Me too," I say, barely in a whisper.

"Then let's go."

He leads me out a bit; each step I take making my heart beat faster. He puts his hands on my waist, resulting in the warm feeling which makes the Butterfrees disappear. I wrap my arms around his neck, my hand on top of the other hand that just touches the back of his neck. The song, When I Was Your Man starts. to play. We start to sway slowly to the music, and everything else around us is non-existent. Nick slowly pulls me closer. I look up at him and smile at him nervously, to which he responds to with another smile.

"You look beautiful," Nick says quietly.

"Thanks," I say quieter, a blush on my face. "You look handsome on that suit."

I play with the collar of his jacket.

"Why are you nervous?"

"How could you tell?"

"I know these things," He says with a smile appearing on his face. "Why?"

"I don't know."  
I lay the side of my head on his chest. Nick kisses my head, causing my cheeks to turn even more red. I never want this song to end.

(Ash's POV)

Oh no, a slow dance. I'm freakin' out. Man oh man oh man. I look around at what other people are doing. Okay, I put my hands on her waist, alright. I just dance like that. Okay.

"Misty?" I ask, trying not to stutter.

"Yes, Ash,"

"W-would you like to dance?"

"I would love it," She says, putting her hands on my shoulder.

I put my hands on her hips and my fingers brush against her silky blue dress. I look down and try to make sure I don't step on her feet, but also because it'll be awkward to look at her. I can't help it though, and look up to see her beautiful face. Smiling, she says, "You don't have to worry about stepping on my feet; you're doing just fine." I rub the side of my thumb along her side.

"Remember, you're doing just fine."

(Madison's POV)

"Simon, the song's up next," I say into my headset.

"Alright. I have it on a timer. When the song starts, I'll press the button, and the effects will start at the chorus."

"I hope this doesn't backfire," I sigh. "No pun intended."

(Paul's POV)

We're slow dancing now. Her hand moves my shoulder and brushes against my ear.

"I thought you don't dance," Dawn says leaning in closer to my face.

"I dance for you," I say leaning in closer to her so that our lips meet.

(Natsumi's POV)

"Now it's time to slow things down…"

Oh boy. There are a million things running through my head now. Will Martin ask me to dance? Do I want him to?

"Well," Martin starts, walking towards me. "I haven't stepped on your feet yet, but we were farther apart. Now to fully prove you wrong, we have to get closer. So, may I have this dance?"

Okay, now I can't even think straight.

"Does this answer your question?"

I kiss him on the cheek, and for the first time ever, a wild blush appears on Martin's face. **[AN: You see what I did there? Like in the Pokemon games how its like 'A wild Magikarp appeared' or something like that. Also, Natsumi was like, WHY DID YOU PUT THAT but I was just like um I don't know. ANYWAY back to the story.]**

(Jo's POV)

"Don't leave the dancefloor yet," Madison says at the end of the song. "We're gonna play another slow song, with Simon's pyrotechnics, so I hope you guys have insurance."

I don't move from my position, feeling content. Slow Dancing In a Burning Room starts playing.

"You know, this is kinda ironic," Nick says.

I look up at Nick and ask, "What?"

"If Simon's effects go wrong, we'll end up slow dancing in a burning room," He laughs.

"Hey, look," I say gazing at the effects around the booth.

There's an amazing arrangement of greens, reds, blues, and gold sparks, flames, and things that look like those fireworks you put on your driveway in the summer.

"Simon did a great job," Nick says.

I lay my head on his chest so I can still see the pyrotechnics. Nick pulls me closer.

"Yeah, he did."

And I did too.

(Ash's POV)

Simon's pyrotechnics are really cool. Misty is looking at them as we dance. I look up and see Simon on a platform high up by the lights and light controls. He meets my gaze and I nod towards Misty's necklace and mouth, "Thank you." He gives me a discreet thumbs up, turns around, and walks towards his wiring and setup and messes around with it. I just realized, none of this would be happening now if I never gave Misty that dare.

(Jo's POV)

Song's almost over, much to my dismay. There's about fifteen seconds left. I look up at Nick. His eyes, his perfect shade of hazel eyes. Even though we probably can't get any closer, we play our game of pulling each other closer together, enjoying these moments. The world is now in slow motion as Nick's lips meet mine.

**[AN: You like it? Yeah, I just decided like, I mean people were asking other peoples, and I really wanted to write the dance chapter. Again, if you want to see any particular shipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, or Jo and Nick or Natsumi and Martin, let me know because when I have writer's block, that helps me come up with ideas. See ya later! Happy Holidays, and have a happy new year! I hope to update it before the new year, but I just want to wish you guys Happy Holidays and New Years just in case. Anywhoosies, byessss]**


End file.
